Skrzydła Tinabi
Skrzydła Tinabi (ang. Wings of Tinabi; inna nazwa: Skrzydła Tanami) - Shen Gong Wu, które umożliwia właścicielowi latanie niczym orzeł; działa tak samo jak Latawiec Longhi, jednak w odróżnieniu od niego posiada dodatkową unikalną właściwość - podczas lotu wydziela piękną teczową smugę; ich opanowanie może sprawiać pewną trudność; ukryte w studni na pustyni Tanami. Historia Pierwsza wzmianka o nich miała miejsce w odcinku Przeszłe Dni, kiedy Omi cofnął się w czasie do VI wieku. Spotkał tam Wielkiego Mistrza Dashiego, którego na początku nie rozpoznał pod postacią prostego wieśniaka, jednak nieświadomie pomógł mu w tym Dojo, który oświadczył: Hej, Dashi! Mam dobre i złe wieści. Oto dobre: ukryłem Skrzydła Tanami w tamtej studni, tak jak prosiłeś... W oryginalnej wersji również tak je nazywa (Wings of Tanami), co można uznać albo za błąd w scenariuszu, albo zmianę późniejszej nazwy: warto dodać, że między odcinkiem 14. (Przeszłe Dni) a odcinkiem 19. (Wielki Omi), w którym objawiły się Skrzydła Tinabi, istnieje odstęp czasowy w liczbie 4 odcinków, co sugeruje, że po prostu zmieniono nazwę Shen Gong Wu w fazie koncepcji. Należy też pamiętać, że nie jest to jedyna nieścisłość z odcinka Przeszłe Dni, w którym Dashi każe Dojo przynieść Piasek Czasu, a w następnym odcinku - Cytadela Zagłady - oświadcza Omiemu, że nie ma Shen Gong Wu, które pomogłoby mu wrócić do przyszłości, gdyż zostało ono zakopane w Egipcie lub w Europie (następny błąd, gdyż była ukryta w klasztorze Xiaolin w Tybecie). Skrzydła Tinabi uaktywniły się w odcinku Wielki Omi, w którym tytułowy protagonista bardzo chciał je zdobyć, gdyż podobała mu się ich zadziwiająca moc. Był tym tak podekscytowany, że spadł z Doja i Clay musiał go złapać na lasso. Na miejscu okazało się, że przybyli za późno, gdyż Wuya wynajęła - ku niechęci Jacka Spicera - świeżo zwerbowanego pustynnego stwora - Cyklopa. Przeszukiwał on studnię, wyrzucając z niej kamienie, aż w końcu odnalazł Skrzydła Tinabi, które również mu się spodobały, ponieważ zaczął je obficie oblizywać. Na rozkaz Jacka Spicera (Oddaj mi to, zanim całe uwalasz śliną!) ten zareagował tylko odepchnięciem go swą wielką łapą, po czym rozprawił się z mnichami Xiaolinu, którzy nie potrafili go pokonać nawet Figurą Czterech Smoków. Na polecenie Wuyi użył Skrzydeł Tinabi i wzbił się w przestworza, pozostawiając pokonanych przeciwników. Później postawił Skrzydła Tinabi przeciwko Odwracającemu Lustru Claya w Pojedynku Mistrzów o Rękawicę Jisaku, którego wyzwanie polegało na strąceniu przeciwnika ze skały. Cyklop użył po raz drugi Skrzydeł Tinabi, jednak podczas lotu ujawniła się ich pierwsza słabość - podatność na Odwracające Lustro. Clay wykorzystał swój artefakt, by odwrócić kierunek lotu Cyklopa, który w rezultacie nieprzewidzianej zmiany trasy uderzył w jeden z wysokich kamiennych słupów. Mimo tego wypadku wygrał pojedynek, niszcząc laserem z oka słup, na którym stał Clay. Kiedy uaktywnił się Kolec Starych Piorunów, Jack Spicer nie miał zamiaru umożliwiać nielubianemu przez siebie Cyklopowi kolejnego zwycięstwa. Uruchomił Skrzydła Tinabi, by szybciej znaleźć Shen Gong Wu, lecz tu wyszła na jaw ich następny defekt - młody geniusz zła miał problemy z ich opanowaniem. Jego chaotyczny lot przeraził go, gdyż nie wiedział, jak nimi sterować. Shen Gong Wu miotało nim na wszystkie strony, m.in. przecinając drogę xiaolińskiej drużynie. Jego nieporadność wywołała wściekłość Wuyi, jednak fatalny lot zakończył się uderzeniem w brzuch Cyklopa, który niewiele sobie z tego zrobił, lecz zabrał się za zdobycie Kolca Starych Piorunów. Omi wyzwał go jednak na Pojedynek Mistrzów, stawiając swą Kulę Tornami i Skrzydła Tanabi - te ostatnie ukradł Jackowi Spicerowi na potrzeby Shen Yi Bu, co wywołało następną złość Wuyi. W walce z Odwracającym Lustrem i JetBootsu Cyklopa okazały się wbrew pozorom znakomite: Omi był wówczas zmniejszony do rozmiarów ziarenka ryżu, a wynikająca z tego leciutka masa w połączeniu z szybkością szybowania Skrzydeł Tinabi spowodowała zwycięstwo małego mnicha, które odniósł w krytycznym momencie. W odcinku Czarne Żmije pojawiają się po raz ostatni, gdzie były jednym z Shen Gong Wu zabranych na wyprawę po Sferę Yun w Teksasie. Podczas Pojedynku Mistrzów Claya z jego siostrą Jessie stanowiły jedno z wielu Shen Gong Wu Xiaolinu umieszczonych w worku, o które walczyło kowbojskie rodzeństwo. Jessie wygrała walkę i zabrała ze sobą worek, jednak wyrzuty sumienia z powodu niewdzięcznego potraktowania brata sprawiły, że zwróciła wszystkie artefakty oprócz jednego, o czym zawiadomiła w liście dołączonym do przesyłki dla Claya. Ten domyślał się, jakie mogła zachować, chociaż nie napisała tego wprost. Jessie, która twierdziła, że od jeżdżenia lepsze jest tylko latanie, w nocy wzbiła się na motocyklu w przestworza, pozostawiając za sobą piękny, tęczowy ślad... Kategoria:Shen Gong Wu